La carta de Zelda
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: Link espera con ansias lo que Zelda le tiene que decir un día antes de la competencia, debatiendo si confesar o no sus sentimientos por ella. One-shot [LinkxZelda]


Esperaba con ansias lo que Zelda le tenía que decir. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga, desde la infancia se habían conocido y llevado de maravilla.

Aunque tenía que admitir que empezaba a sentirse atraído por ella. Le ponía nervioso el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella, no importaba si solo realizaban un paseo por Neburia, iban a clase, o simplemente se encontraban en algún punto de la ciudad sin querer estarlo, aunque la verdad es que eso último no pasaba muy a menudo, pues todos los días solían estar juntos.

Innumerables veces pensó seriamente en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero realmente sentía el miedo al fracaso, y que su amistad ya no fuera igual si lo hacía. Aunque cabía añadir, que sentía que empezaba a ser un poco obvio en el asunto sobre demostrar sus sentimientos por la chica.

¿Era tan evidente que amaba a su amiga?, tal vez sí, y el pensar que últimamente intentara estar siempre con ella y en todo momento, le llevaba a creer que a más de uno en Neburia se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que el castaño sentía por la rubia.

Sonrojó al ver pasar cada uno de los últimos días a su lado…

Excepto el día de hoy…

No la había visto desde que habían despertado, pensó que tal vez estuviera en clases, pero ni siquiera en ellas la vio.

Pensó que tal vez su padre, el director Kaepora, le había solicitado ayuda en la preparación en la carrera de mañana, pero ni siquiera la habían visto por el pueblo…

Le resultó extraño…

Por su mente cruzaron las palabras de Vilán cuando se lo topó en la búsqueda de Zelda.

– _¿Sigues con eso?..._ –resonó por su mente– _…¿acaso, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que se hartó de ver tu fea cara todos los días, y se abrió a nuevas opciones, abandonándote?_

Tenía que admitir que sonaba estúpido, pero terminó cediendo al no haber encontrado rastros de ella. Ni si quiera cuando salió a buscarla en su peculiar Neburi rojo la vio, y eso que a ella le gustaba salir a pasear con su animal.

Eso hasta que Cocu llegó con él inesperadamente.

– _Ah, ahí estas, mira que estuve buscándote toda la tarde…_ –le dijo al toparse con él en el puente de la ciudad. Sacó un sobre de su túnica amarilla y se la entregó– _…es de Zelda, me la dio en la mañana antes de salir corriendo a ver a su padre…_

El castaño no esperó más y abrió la carta, revelando la hermosa escritura que solo su amiga poseía. Sonrió al leer lo siguiente:

" _Link, lamento no poder decirte esto en persona, pero mi padre me habló de manera muy inesperada. Sé que suelo avisarte, pero no quise despertarte, y no tenía tiempo para ello, por lo que muy rápidamente te escribo esto._

 _Tal vez no pueda verte en todo el día, y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarte por aquí, por lo que te pido me veas en la banca que está cerca del mercado al anochecer para poder comentarte algo que realmente me urge decirte._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Zelda"_

Sonrió al leer eso y corrió al lugar donde se le había citado. Pues la teoría de Validar era errónea, e inclusive quería decirle algo.

Volvió a sonreír con el simple hecho de volver a ver a la rubia que tanto había ansiado ver. Cierto era que su enamoramiento era tal que ya no podía estar lejos de ella, y al dormir, solo soñaba en convertirse en su esposo y padre de sus hijos.

Su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho con el nerviosismo que sentía acerca del tema que la de ojos azules quería tocar.

¿De qué quería hablar?, ¿Sería bueno o malo?, ¿tendría que ver con su obvia actitud de enamoramiento?

Esas eran solo algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por su mente, solo le rezaba a Hylia que si el tema era su actitud tan obvia, no se la reprochara o pidiera que se alejara de ella.

La verdad, dudaba de lo último, pues nunca notó que la chica se mostrara inconforme o molesta ante las atenciones de Link, todo lo contrario. Aunque ya no sabía si era que Zelda realmente no le molestaba, si no se había dado cuenta, o si era demasiado buena como para no decirle nada.

– _Tal vez…_ –suspiró con tristeza y apoyando su cabeza en su mano– _…ahora sí se hartó y desea pedirme que pare…_

Miró al cielo, notando que los colores rosados y anaranjados, empezaban a ser sustituidos por colores como morado y azul obscuro. Temió por unos momentos que la muchacha no llegara, y entristeció un poco al pensar que ella lo dejaría plantado.

Pero no por eso, cambiaría su actitud con ella…

–¡Link, Link!

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa hermosa voz decir su nombre, y con su azulina mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de su dueña. Sonrojó levemente al encontrarse con esa hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio y zafiros como ojos correr alegremente hacia él y saludándole con una gran energía.

Le calmó el verla tan contenta y animada, pues presintió que el tema de la muchacha era de los mismos tipos de sentimientos.

Le sonrió ampliamente sin notar un ligero carmín invadir sus mejillas.

–Hola Zelda…–le dijo.

La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del castaño. Este quedó sorprendido, pero se relajó con ese hermoso y delicioso que emanaba de ella…

Era SU aroma…

Se separaron después de un tiempo, a pesar de que Link internamente no quería que se abrazo terminara, no quería incomodar a su amor secreto.

–Lamento no avisarte antes…–le dijo jadeando levemente y con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, así como una leve sonrisa–…pero, mi padre me pidió que le ayudara con un par de cosas para la carrera de mañana.

A pesar de lo estúpido que se sintió por ignorar sus instintos y escuchar a Vilán, quién solo quería molestarlo como siempre lo hacía, le sonrió para reconfortarla.

–Eso pensé, tranquila–le contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Zelda amplió su sonrisa. Link se sintió renovado con tan solo verla así con él. Notaba que solo sonreía de esa manera al estar solo ellos dos y eso le gustaba.

Reunió fuerzas y valor. Tenía que decirle, ya no podía esperar otro día más sin poder pasear con ella sin ser su novio, ya anhelaba poseer ese título solo para él.

–Por cierto Link…–Pero ella habló primero, un fuerte rojo invadió las blancas mejillas de la chica–…yo quería decirte algo importante…

El rubio no pudo evitar igual de colorado que la chica, fue algo inesperado que ella sacara el tema antes que él, pero no se molestó por eso.

–¿S-sí Zelda?... –No pudo evitar acercarse lentamente a ella, tomándole con delicadeza por la cintura, y levantándole de igual manera de la barbilla para hacer que ambos ojos azules se encontraran. Hace tanto que deseaba estar así con ella, y mientras ella no lo apartara, bofeteara o se negara, Link se dejaría llevar por el momento.

–Yo…–la cara de la chica se volvió más roja aún. El castaño le sonrió acariciando su mejilla con mucho cuidado, como si ella fuera de un material frágil y que se tuviera que manejar de la misma manera.

Atrapados por el calor del momento ambos jóvenes empezaron a acercar sus labios hasta casi rozarlos. El corazón de Link bombardeaba cada vez más rápido. Sentía su aliento más cerca lo que alguna vez sintió, poco importó quienes vieran o la hora que era, solo importaba que por fin estaban juntos y estaban por compartir algo que solo se comparte una vez: el primer beso…

–¡Zelda!

Eso si la inoportuna voz del padre de la muchacha resonara por el lugar, provocando que ambos jóvenes se soltaran y alejaran rápidamente, el rojo quemando sus blancas pieles y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado al divisar al director de la academia cerca de ellos.

–Hija, ahí estas…–comentó al verla–…¿Qué haces afuera todavía?, debes irte a dormir temprano por la ceremonia de mañana, y tu también Link, así nunca te convertirás en caballero.

Lo había olvidado por completo, el participaría en dicho evento. Se sintió algo tonto por olvidarlo, pues aún no había practicado lo suficiente con su Neburi, aunque la verdad, sentía que había volado con el toda la vida, y era lo que los demás decían, por lo que no era su prioridad.

–S-sí padre…–contestó la chica. Su progenitor le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, cosa que Zelda asintió, pidiendo solo un momento para despedirse de su amigo. La chica esperó a que su padre entrara en la institución para volver a ver al joven a los ojos.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla del joven, haciendo que la cara de ambos ardiera nuevamente.

–Supongo que…–le dijo tiernamente y viéndole con cariño a los ojos, estos resaltaban gracias al rubor que invadió a la chica–…te veré mañana…

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, pues por fin se dio cuenta que Zelda correspondía a sus sentimientos. Decidió acompañarla a la academia, ocasionando murmullos y rumores de los alumnos presentes al entrar, así como la ira de Vilán y sus secuaces tratando de reconfortarle.

Sin embargo no le importó y se dirigió a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dejándose caer en la cama, reviviendo cada momento que había pasado con Zelda ese día.

Cerró los ojos, completamente decidido a decirle lo que sentía al final de la carrera, no importaba su resultado, él estaría con ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos nwn/**

 **Bueno, yo soy Nira Serenes Lorule, soy nueva en esta sección porque suelo escribir fics de Fire Emblem y Super Smash Bros (de Brawl sobre todo), pero también soy gran fan de Zelda uwu.**

 **Tenía tiempo ya deseando escribir algo de Zelda pero no tenía ninguna idea T-T y el otro día esto vino a mi mente :v pero pienso hacer algo más elaborado, tal vez una secuela de Skyward o una precuela de A Link Between Worlds, lo que llegue primero :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
